


Satisfy Me

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Lio has a flash of hedonism and invites Galo to "stimulate" him when he gets caught having a midnight snack. Decently spicy.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is smut. One of two or three spicy pieces I blarted out in quick succession. You'll probably see the others eventually. Probably. Lio being all demanding is fun to write...

Galo walked in on Lio in a singularly compromising position that night.

Lio was bent over the counter, his rear end in the air in some kind of parody of a tacky pin-up pose. He looked over his shoulder coyly as Galo walked in, cheeks stuffed with something. The picturesque scene broke as he jolted upright and nearly flailed as he turned to face Galo, one hand covering his mouth and the other scooting something behind him.

"Busted!" Galo declared, turning the kitchen lights on. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the bathroom."

Lio swallowed his mouthful, and a scraping noise could be heard as he nudged whatever he was hiding. “Nothing. I was getting some water.”

“And something else?” Galo tried to peer around Lio’s slim frame to see what he was hiding. “C’mon, you’re obviously hiding something.”

Defeated, Lio rolled his eyes, sighed, and pulled the package of cookies out from behind him. “Just a midnight snack.”

“Geez! C’mon, Lio, the least you could’ve done was tell me you were hungry,” Galo said, eyeing the incriminating almost empty cookie package. “I could’ve made you something that’d do a little more for you than snarfing down an entire pack of Oreos.”

“First off, I didn’t eat the entire pack,” Lio retorted, pointing to the lonely group of three cookies in the final row, as though that was enough to prove his point. “Second, what if I wanted something quick and sweet? That’s what I came here for. You always make savory things.”

“It wasn’t quick at all,” Galo muttered. “You’ve been in here for at least half an hour. And I could’ve made you pancakes or something! I keep the whipped cream in there for you, you know.”

“Pancakes aren’t quick,” Lio said with a sigh. “Maybe this took longer than expected, but this was what I wanted to do.”

“If you say so.” A grin suddenly spread across Galo’s face as he got an idea. “You and the sugar, man! You’re gonna get all fluffy if you keep this up.”

Lio did not take that comment well. His eyes went wide and the tension seemed to zap through his body, straightening him up quickly. “I am not going to get fat,” he hissed, his posture not terribly unlike that of an angry cat puffing itself up to look bigger. “You put me through my paces plenty.”

Galo laughed despite himself, as the trolling had hit its mark. “I said fluffy, not fat. Just imagine, a little extra here or there for me to pinch…” He shot his hand forward, pretending to pinch Lio’s imaginary extra. “You’d be cute!” He was then met with a flailing smack upside the head.

"Shut up!" Even in his indignation, Lio hit upon something he could do to turn the tables, his expression softening. "You know, if you really think I’d be cute that way, put your money where your mouth is."

"And that means?" Galo was never one to catch an innuendo the first time...

So Lio made it crystal clear for him. "Feed me and fuck me."

“Whoa there, that was a slide from 0 to 60 on the Horny-O-Meter in half a second,” Galo said, slightly taken aback. “What’s gotten into you?”

Lio shrugged. “I’m in the mood for a little stimulation. I took care of one sense already, so why don’t you help me with the others?”

Galo nodded as he thought the proposal over, a grin spreading across his face. “So, you want to take it to 100 on the Horny-O-Meter? Well, boredom sex is better than boredom eating, so I’ll take you up on that.”

“I was not… well. Maybe I was a little bored,” Lio admitted. “But I’m sure we can fix that,” he added as he pulled one more cookie out of the package, set it aside, and took a seat on the counter. “Shall we?”

Sitting up on the counter with his legs spread was one way Lio invited Galo over. The other was the cookie hanging out of his mouth. Galo took the bait and advanced, putting his lips close to Lio's as he took his bite.

Some awkward crunching ensued. Lio rolled his eyes. "Moment killer."

Galo simply laughed and put himself back between Lio's legs, silencing the smaller man with a firm kiss on the lips. Lio's arms went around his back, and Galo's arms enfolded his partner, gradually sneaking lower till he was able to get a good grasp on Lio's butt.

Once they parted, Lio had a smirk on his face. "I know you like my butt, but pay attention to the rest of me, won't you?"

"Of course." Galo reached under Lio's too-big shirt (that was actually his) and gently stroked along his chest and stomach. "Keep snacking like this and you might fit this shirt eventually."

"What did I say about calling me fat?" Lio said, tilting his head back in pleasure. Even if his tone was biting, his reactions indicated his need for more attention.

"Okay, okay." Galo resumed his touches, rubbing careful circles and working his way down, going from Lio’s chest to his stomach. "Your skin is always so soft and smooth. How do you do it?"

Lio hummed thoughtfully, closing his eyes as he reveled in the soft contact. "I never thought about it. Actually, my skin used to be rather dry. Maybe it's because I'm finally eating decently after so long."

"Says the guy who thought me feeding him was spoiling him. Where's my 'thanks, Galo?'" Galo chuckled and paused above the waistband of Lio's pajama shorts.

"I said pay attention to the rest of me," Lio demanded, ignoring Galo's quip. "Don't stop there."

"Gotcha," Galo said. He scooped Lio up, but then got stuck on a certain point. "Are we really going to do this in the kitchen? I don't think it'll be comfortable."

Lio gave a disgruntled sigh and grabbed the pack of cookies to take along. "Fine. We'll take this to the living room. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"Your noble steed will not fail you!" Galo declared, laughing as he carried his partner to the living room. Lio wrapped his legs around him, and Galo became aware of something pressing into his stomach. "Couch or floor?" he asked, not sure if there was really a choice.

"Floor. I want you now." Lio's eyes seemed to shine with mischievous desire.

"Yessir." With great care, Galo lowered Lio to the floor, where he saw that Lio was already aroused. His awareness must have slipped, as Galo was able to grab the cookies away from him and shove them aside. "Is food in the foreplay really all it takes to get you going?"

Lio huffed, shooting the abandoned cookies a sidelong glance. "It helps. I like being stimulated." He spread his legs and tugged at the waistband of his shorts. "Now, satisfy me."

"So demanding," Galo said through a sly grin as he helped his partner out of his pants and set to work on his own, taking a moment to admire Lio’s dick in all its glory once it was exposed. “How do I satisfy someone who’s so… I don’t know… hungry?”

Rolling his eyes, Lio shifted a bit on his back. “Less talking, more doing.”

“Fine, then I’ve got an idea. No talking necessary.” Galo sucked in a breath, worked his way lower, and cautiously touched his tongue to the tip of Lio’s cock.

The reaction was immediate. Lio shuddered and threw a hand over his mouth to block his surprised gasp. Still, he was hiding a smile under that hand, and he nodded for Galo to continue. Looking up at Lio as he went, Galo traced his tongue along the shaft, only for Lio to moan into his hand. “Someone’s sensitive,” Galo quipped.

Lio gave him the finger with his free hand.

Galo just laughed and proceeded to deep throat Lio’s entire dick in one go, carefully measuring contact and pressure as he went. Lio nearly screamed into his hand, partly out of shock and partly out of ecstasy. His hips bucked, and Galo narrowly avoided choking on cock.

At last, Lio uncovered his mouth for a flurry of half-formed questions, his seductive act falling apart completely and being replaced by sort of concerned enrapturement. “Why are you- did you just- you’re not choking, are you?”

Galo made the OK sign with his hand and continued going to town on Lio’s dick, moving up and down and working his tongue along the length. Lio had escalated into unbridled and intense moans, barely able to contain himself. “I’m coming,” he yelled, looking down at Galo to hit an important point. “You don’t have to-”

Galo did not move from his position. He ended up taking the full cum shot in his mouth and doing what Lio was trying to tell him not to do.

Lio stared at Galo for a solid few seconds, stunned. “You absolutely did not have to swallow that.”

Shrugging, Galo made an ambivalent noise as he pulled away. “I’ve had worse,” he muttered, pulling himself up to rest beside Lio. “So? Are you satisfied?”

Lio nodded. "Yes. This is what I like. I like having all my senses attended to."

"You used to hate when you thought I was 'spoiling' you. Now you want it?" Galo shot Lio a quizzical look.

"In moderation, yes." Lio sighed heavily and lolled his head over to look at Galo to his side. “What’s with that look?”

“There was nothing moderate about any of this, from your little binge session to you demanding I ‘satisfy’ you right there on the floor.” Galo propped his head up on his hand. “You really like going all out on yourself, don’t you?”

That seemed to hit a nerve, and Lio turned his head back, looking a bit sad. “I guess so. You know I rarely had much in the way of physical pleasure. I suppose I went a little haywire when I got the opportunity.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Galo flopped onto his back and put his hands behind his head. “I don’t mind giving you a little TLC now and then.” One hand reached over and pulled a cookie out of the abandoned pack. “It’s kind of funny when you try and boss me around, actually. Want a last one for the road?”

“Funny?” Lio scrunched up his nose but was ultimately too hazed over to make a decent comeback. “Yeah, whatever. Give it here.” Lio accepted the cookie and lazily tossed it into his mouth, and Galo was pretty sure that was something he picked up from him.

"I know I keep teasing you about it, but as long as you're happy and healthy, I don't care if you indulge yourself every now and then,” Galo said as he reached over to rub Lio’s head. “You're still the Lio I care for, whether you're fat or thin or somewhere in between."

A few silent minutes passed until Lio spoke. “Galo?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I was greedy this time,” Lio said, turning over onto his side. “Next time, it’s your turn to get spoiled.”

Galo gave a small chuckle and ruffled Lio’s hair. “Looking forward to it. Better start planning now.”

“Oh, I will.” Lio scooted over to nestle in the crook of Galo’s arm. “I think I know what to do.”

“Better think fast, because you know I’m not a patient guy.” Galo gave Lio an affectionate squeeze. “But for you, I think I can wait just a bit longer.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to,” Lio said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Looking forward to it,” Galo repeated. “C’mon, let’s clean up and go back to bed.”


End file.
